This invention relates to seismic exploration and more particularly to a system for recording and processing a plurality of seismic reflection signals in a plurality of recording channels.
In seismic exploration, it has been found desirable to employ a plurality of seismic energy detectors to generate electrical signals in response to the reception of acoustic reflections from subsurface interfaces caused by the generation of acoustic pressure waves from one or more seismic energy sources. These seismic energy detectors are connected to a seismic recording system having a plurality of recording channels, the output of each detector being applied to one of the recording channels. It has become conventional practice in digital field recording systems to amplify the seismic signal on each recording channel and then sequentially and repeatedly sample through each of the recording channels to produce a serial output of multiplexed samples of the plurality of seismic signals. These multiplexed samples are then digitized and conventionally recorded on magnetic tape for further data processing.